The Unfortunate Love of Hazel Grace
by jwingate
Summary: Hopeless, cancerous, and hateful Hazel Lancaster comes to meet the "charming," and "psycho" Will from Five Feet Apart.


The Unfortunate Love of Hazel Grace

It is Wednesday morning, here comes another dreadful, meaningless support group meeting, Hazel thinks. Why do I have to go? This meeting is going to be just like the rest, you have all the sick kids come in explaining how their lives are the worst. These people just need to learn how to go through the motions like I do. Life is never going to get better. Even if your illness goes away, it's all the same boring, senseless life. Oh great, Hazel ponders, it's my turn to tell how sick I am, how my cancer is spreading, and how my life is the worst. After quickly telling my story about how I will die, I sit down. Right away, a guy starts talking about his illness of CF or known as cystic fibrosis. He explains life isn't so bad for him. His name is Will. Will is a complete idiot.

Why is he so cheerful about his life? Life is literally the worst. Everyone that comes to these support meetings always talk about how bad their lives are, but he didn't. Who is he?

Times up, the meeting is finally over. As I walk to my mom's car, I hear someone calling my name saying, "Hazel, Hazel."

"My name is Will. I never got the chance to introduce myself."

"Um hi psycho, Hazel says."

"What are you doing after this Hazel? Would you like to go somewhere with me after?"

"No, sorry I can't my mom is waiting for me."

Will replies, "Next time then."

Well, that was weird. I don't even know this guy, and he's just wanting to go somewhere with me, no thanks creeper. A week goes by, and it's time for yet another pointless meeting.

As I sit in my chair, I see Will smirking at me. What is his problem? After a long, open discussion, Will starts coughing up blood. No one seems to notice the blood, but me.

"Will are you okay?" "Yes, I am fine,'' Will says.

The meeting is done, and I just want to learn more about this inhumane guy.

Maybe this time I will do something with him. I want to figure out who he is, and what's his story. I start walking up to him, and before I could get a word out, he asks, "What about that date?"I hesitantly say, "You know what sure, let's just hope you don't kill me." Will points out one thing before we begin this odd adventure, he tells me before we can go, he's not able to get close to me. With his cystic fibrosis, the possible chance of receiving a harmful germ, could kill him.

Will knows the risk of getting close with me, but he chooses to. What an idiot, if he wants the possible chance of killing himself by touching me then go for it.

Will becomes a reasonable guy. He's just okay, I mean we can't touch each other, but it's fine; Will isn't that cute anyways.

I've learned from this one date with him, that he is somewhat kind, charming, and funny. The one problem is his condition. With his illness, the time I spend with him, I am putting him at risk. I mean is this possible relationship worth it? If he wants to die by being with me then go ahead buddy. I'm currently dying, and well I could die at any given moment. I have freaking cancer throughout my entire body. We are the perfect match. We are the harborers of death.

I decided to go on a couple more dates with Will.

Date after date, I am somehow falling in love with this boy. Will is kind of exquisite. He has this saying that says, "Okay," and I'm supposedly to say it back. Okay… what the actual heck. The question is can this boy get any dumber? There is one huge problem. Can a relationship just be an emotional connection? We can't even hold each others hands, without him hacking a lung on me. I mean he literally barfs on me.

A relationship doesn't survive without a true physical connection, and we definitely don't have that.

I have to make a decision to end this whole relationship with him. I love him, but I have to do what's best for him. I don't want to be the cause of his death. Well, actually I don't really care. I have to move on, because it is definitely for the best. Goodbye Will, I will always love you and your loud, hacking coughs.

After Will and me broke up, the meetings were over for me. I mean praise the lord I don't have to go to those ridiculous meetings anymore.

I won't see Will again, hallelujah.

A few years go by, and I am still once again dying of cancer, but at least I don't have to go to the stupid support groups. It's just another day Will-less, and even though I think still love him, I am glad I left him, and he's probably glad I left him. I mean I am kind of a jerk to him.

With my cancer, it is recommended for me to get some exercise every once in a while. I finally decide to go on some stupid hike. While jogging on the trail, I hear a voice that I've heard that before. I turned around to see Will. Oh crap, it's the CF boy.

"Will, oh my goodness, it has been years."

"Yeah, it has been a couple of years. It's good to see you again," Will says.

"You too, how are you doing?" I say.

"Well, I recently received a new set of lungs, and I'm doing much better."

After a short conversation, I start walking back to my car.

You know what; it's actually nice to see him again. In a way, I think I've missed that insane guy. While walking to my car, my vision starts blurring, and I suddenly pass out.

I wake up on a hospital bed, looking up to find Will right beside me. I come to find out that he picked me up and brought me to the hospital himself. Am I starting to really love him again? I think again, no way could I be with that crazy again. Will is something else.

Lying on the hospital bed, the doctors come in and tell me the cancer has spread to my brain. I only have three months left to live. I mean it isn't a shock; death was going to come at one point or the other. Will is there with me and hears my new diagnosis.

Even though I broke it off with him, I think I still love him. I mean he's actually healthy, and he just told me he still loves me. Also, his obnoxious chuckling cough is gone. His illness was cured.

Honestly, I don't know how he loves me, I mean I've called him a psycho a million times. Well, I think to myself; I only have three months left to live, let's spend the last of it with a guy who actually loves me. I mean I kind of like him, so let's just go with it.

Another month goes by, I'm still dying of cancer.

Will recently told me, he never used his make a wish, and he wants to use on me. Well, I mean if he wants to waste it on me then okay.

My choice of the wish is to go the iconic Disney World. Yes, I choose Disney World.

If I'm going to die soon, I'm going to go to the happiest place on earth, right? At Disney World, I had to carry my ventilator everywhere. Recently the spread of cancer is making me really weak. While at Disney, Will is sweet enough to hold it for me. Wow, I'm genuinely surprised. A living human, well not a very attractive human, loves me.

We get back from Disney World, and I've gotten more sick. When I get back home, I have to go to a doctor's appointment. I walk in to find Will on his knee proposing to me. Are you crazy? This boy is literally proposing to me on a hospital floor. I quickly say no... Then I got to thinking and I eventually say, yes.

"Screw this, let's get married."

The day of the wedding comes. Am I really getting married when I could die at any moment? Well, I somehow am.

I love Will. He actually loves me. I guess that's why we are getting married. Also, the fact that I'm dying soon, and he wanted me to pass away being happy with my life. All that I have put him through, he still loves me. Once upon a time, I called him a loud hacking, psycho, and now I will soon be calling him my husband.

It is time to walk down the aisle. I see Will at the end smiling at me. I am getting married.

The annoying wedding music starts playing as I walk down the aisle. As I start to work up a scream, to tell them to change the music, I collapse.

This is Will now narrating this story. Yep, Hazel died right then and there. She went out on her own type of way. She was yelling at something.

The only reason, I stayed with her and was about to marry her is because her parents paid me 500k. Myself and Mrs. Lancaster devised this whole plan to keep Hazel "happy" within the months she had left.

Mrs. Lancaster practically begged me.

She knew Hazel was a complete despicable person, and that's why they offered me 500k.

I hated every minute of it. Although, if they're going to pay me some big dollars, of course I'm going to stay with the girl dying of cancer. They even paid me extra to have my make a wish used on her.

Hazel is the absolute worst. There is absolutely no redeeming quality in her. You know how I held her ventilator at Disney World? Well, she actually made a huge scene in front of a little family, and gave me a black eye over not wanting to hold it for her. She left the crowd surrounding us in actual, real fear. They all screamed and grabbed their families away from that abomination. Honestly, I would have run as fast as I could too.

Except, I had to stay with that deranged, psychopathic girl.

The whole day was "spectacular."I had to carry an icepack on my eye the entire day. There is no way I would have stayed with that "psycho."

She broke up with me because of my legitimate illness to wear I could never fully breathe. You know what I'm glad I got to hack a lung on her.

Hazel Grace deserved every bit of lung fluid I spit up on her.

Goodbye Hazel, I will NOT miss you. The plan had worked all along.

"Okay, okay," I say laughing with the 500k in my hand.


End file.
